grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm Wiki:Dictionary
Don't know what a word means? Here's a helpful list of words and phrases found in Grimm! Know a term that should be here? Add it! A *'Anubis' - an Egyptian jackal pureblood Wesen *'Aseveración' - a Coyotl rite of passage for young females *'Aswang- '''a ghoul wesen B *'Balam- a jaguar wesen *'Bastet- '''a feliform wesen *'Bauerschwein- 'a pig wesen *'Blutbad - a werewolf, or, in Wesen terms, a wolf-like Wesen C *'Caccia Morta- ' another name of the Wildesheer *'COD' - Cause Of Death *'Coyotl' - a coyote Wesen *'Cracher-Mortel- ' a pufferfish wesen D *'D.A.' - Department Authority *'Daemonfeuer' - alternate spelling of Dämonfeuer *'Dämonfeuer- '''a dragon wesen *'Dickfellig''' - a rhinoceros Wesen *'Drang-Zorn- '''a badger wesen *'Doppelarmbrust- a crossbow used by Grimms to kill Blutbaden E *'''Eisbiber - a beaver Wesen *'El Cucuy- '''a vigilante wesen F *'Faeteo Fatalis- a skunk Wesen *'''flesh hunt - English name for Menschenjagd *'Frosch Schleimig- '''a poison dart frog Wesen *'Fuchsbau- a fox wesen *'Fuchsteufelwild- '''a goblin Wesen G *'Geier- 'a vulture wesen *'Gefrierengeber- 'a unknown wesen that Monroe says is Santa Claus *'Genio Innocuo- 'a turtle wesen *'Gelumcaedus- 'a alligator wesen *'Gluehenvolk - alternate spelling of Glühenvolk *'Glühenvolk- '''a alien wesen *'Grimm - A person who can see Wesen for who they really are. Not usually considered a "normal" human, and not a Wesen. *'Grimmy Awards' - an annual Grimm Wiki event in which voting determines the most popular subjects in various categories H *'Hexenbiest': :#a witch Wesen :#a Hexenbiest able to perform witchcraft :#a female Hexenbiest I J *'Jägerbar' - a bear-like Wesen K *'Kanabo- '''a spiked club used by Grimms *'Kasipepo- a cheetah wesen *'Khepri- '''a beetle wesen *'Klaustreich- ' a cat wesen *'Koenigschlange - alternate spelling of Königschlange *'Königschlange- '''a cobra wesen *'Koschie- 'a radioactive-skeleton wesen *'Krampus- 'anti-santa wesen * L *'La Llorona- 'non-wesen being that kidnaps children and drowns them *'Lausenschlange- 'a snake wesen *'Lebensauger- 'a lamprey wesen *'Loewen - alternate spelling of Löwen *'Löwen' - a lion Wesen *'Löwen Games': :#gladiator matches run by Löwen :#an annual Grimm Wiki event to coincide with March Madness :#'Luisant Pecheur- '''a otter wesen M *'Maahes''' - a pureblood lion Wesen *'Malin Fatal' - a boar Wesen *'Manticore- '''a half lion, half scorpion wesen *'Mauvais Dentes- a saber-toothed tiger wesen *'Mauzhertz- '''a mouse wesen *'M.E. - Medical Examiner (e.g. Dr. Harper) *'Mellifer-' a bee wesen *'Menschenjagd' - a hunt with people serving as prey *'Minotaur- '''a bull wesen *'Mordsteir- a bull wesen *'Murcielago- '''a bat wesen *'Musai- 'a muse wesen N *'Naiad- 'a mermaid wesen *'Nuckelavee- 'a skinless horse wesen O P *'P.D. - Police Department *'P.P.D.' - Portland Police Department *'precinct': :#an administrative division of a city :#the police station designated for a precinct *'prior' - a crime that has already been investigated *'Pure World Order' - English name for the Purewelt Orden *'pureblood' - an ancient race of Wesen, often one that was at one time worshiped *'Purewelt Orden' - an organization dedicated to keeping the world pure of impure lifestyles or blood *'P.W.O.' - Purewelt Orden Q R *'Reinheitsgebot' - an ancient Wesen purity law which declares the interspecies marriage as taboo *'run a plate' - to check to see if a vehicle's license plate has had any traffic violations or been linked to a crime S *'Sauver Sa Peau' - a preservation fluid used to sustain a Wesen specimen's Woge after death *'Schakal- '''a jackal wesen *'Scharfblicke- a owl wesen *'Seelengut- '''a sheep wesen *'Seltenvogel- 'extremely rare bird wesen *'Siegbarste - an ogre Wesen *'Siegbarste Gewehr- '''a shotgun used by Grimms to kill Siegbarstes *'Siegbarste Gift-''' a poison that is used to kill Siegbarstes *'Skalengeck' - a lizard Wesen *'Skalenzahne- '''a crocodile wesen *'Sorglosgör''' - a Wesen which appears young when not wogt, but its true age is shown in its Woge *'Spinnetod- '''a spider wesen *'Stangebar- a porcupine wesen *'Steinadler- '''a hawk wesen T *'Taureus-Armenta-''' bull wesen *'Tefnut- '''lion wesen *'Trasque- 'dragon wesen U V *'Vambrace- 'a leather arm protector that is used to fight against a Gelumcaedus *'Verrat - a German peacekeeping force that aims to keep Wesen from becoming too powerful W *'Waschbar- '''a raccoon wesen *'Wendigo- a cannibalistic wesen *'''Wesen - a were-person *'Wildermann-' a bigfoot wesen *'Wildersheer- '''a wolf wesen *'Woge''' - the transformed state of a Wesen *'woge' - to enter or exit the Woge *'woged' - alternate spelling of wogt, pronounced the same way *'woging' - present tense of woge *'wogt' - past tense of woge X Y Z *'Zauberbiest' - a male Hexenbiest *'''Ziegevolk- '''goat wesen